Happy Birthday Juvia
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Yep, read the title. For my birthday I decided to make a short Gruvia one-shot! Enjoy! 6/16/2016
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Today is my birthday and I decided to make a one shot on the fabulous couple... GRUVIA!❤️❤️❤️ I am totally in love with this ship... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

3:27 (hehe sorry I can't help it xD)

Juvia was feeling especially happy today. It was her birthday! She already invited everyone in her guild to her apartment at Fairy Hills.

' _I'm so excited for the party!'_ Juvia squealed in her mind. Even Gray was coming. Everything was going to be perfect. At least she thought it was. Juvia skipped over to Gajeel.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun!" The water mage greeted him.

"Hey rain woman- Crap, I mean Juvia! Happy birthday!" Gajeel grinned.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, Juvia says he can call her rain woman if he wants."

"Oh, I have to go on a job with Lili. Sorry I can't be at your party. Here's your present." Gajeel handed Juvia a small box with light blue gift wrapping on it and a white ribbon.

"I'll call to check up on you. Don't open it until you get home."

"Okay!" Juvia smiles but she was disappointed. Her birthday wouldn't be the same without her best friend. It's 5:00, I should go buy a cake.

* * *

"What?! You don't have any more strawberry cake?" Juvia exclaimed at the bakery worker.

"Sory ma'am. We just sold all of them to a woman with scarlet red hair." He replied.

' _Typical Erza._ ' Juvia thought. So instead, she bought a vanilla flavored cake with chocolate frosting. She walked to her apartment at Fairy Hils. The bluenette decorated her dorm with ribbons and made confetti poppers.

 _'Everyone should arrive here in an hour.'_ Juvia reminded herself. She needed to tidy the place up. Juvia piled all of her Gray-sama dolls in her closet. She sat on the couch waiting patiently for her guests to come in.

5:28

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

It's already 5:50. They should be here in ten seconds. I counted to ten excitedly.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

The door didn't open. There was no one there. I didn't hear any glad voices or cheers.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

For some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. But I usually remember important things. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. I looked at the clock and yawned.

6:00

I should take a nap, I'm getting tired. I layed on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

Where is everyone? They're probably late than.

7:49

I think I'm going to open Gajeel's present now. I tugged at one end of the ribbon and unwrapped the box. Inside of it was a necklace with a rain drop charm attached to it. I smiled and saw there was a note there.

Dear Juvia,

Hey squirt, me Lili and Levy chose this present for you. You better like it! Call me at 8:00.

Love,

Gajeel and Lili

P.S. Save me some of the cake!

Juvia dialed in Gajeel's phone number right away. She was feeling so lonely and she needed company.

"Gajeel-kun! Hi, Juvia missed you!" Juvia said happily.

"How's your party going? I bet it's awesome giihii." Gajeel chuckled.

"Well... No one is here yet." Juvia pouted.

"Go get your ice prince to comfort you." Juvia knew Gajeel was trying to make her feel better.

"N-not even G-Gray-sama is here!" Tears flooded out of her eyes. Gajeel could hear her sulking. "Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia anymore..." A big fat tear slid down Juvia's face.

* * *

 **Gray's** **POV**

'Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia anymore...' The thought echoed in my mind. What did it mean? Is it an important day? Wait, Gray how could you be so stupid?

It's Juvia's birthday!

I threw on a jacket and wore the scarf Juvia gave me for our 'anniversary'. I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

 **Juvia's** **POV**

"Bye Gajeel-kun." I hung up on the phone. I took out a slice of the cake but didn't eat it. Just then, I heard a knocking on the door. I sighed, now they arrive? It's 9:30!

I opened the door and saw...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Gray-sama!"

"Juvia... I'm so sorry..." Gray hugged Juvia and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

"For what?"

"I'm late for your birthday. Everybody left already?" Gray looked around the room and nobody was the there.

"N-no, actually Gray-sama was the only one who came." She sniffed and hugged Gray back even tighter.

"Thank you for being here..." Juvia spoke in first person which really shocked Gray. One second they were looking deeply into each others eyes and the next second his lips crashed into hers. She started crying again but this time it was from relief.

"Juvia I love you and I always have. I just don't want to lose you. Sorry for being so cold hearted over the past year. Happy birthday." Gray blushed and looked away as if he was a tsundere. Oh wait, he is a tsundere.

"Well it seems like Juvia has melted the walls of Gray-sama's icy heart." Juvia giggled.

* * *

 **Then they kissed and lived happily ever after 😘😍😍 Happy Birthday to me and Juvia!**

 **Love y'all to death,**

 **Katato ❤️❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Juvia heard shuffling near the windows.

"Hey, what was that?" Gray asked. Juvia replied with a shrug. She leaned over to the window and looked outside.

* * *

"Shit we're screwed." Gajeel cursed while holding a walkie talkie.

"What do you mean?" Juvia heard Panther Lili's voice from the other side.

"Gajeel-kun?!" Juvia crossed her arms in disappointment. She looked around hoping to see the rest of her guild mates. And there they were. Her frown turned into a smile and already tears started falling.

"Aha sorry. We planned a surprise party for you but Mira liked the Gruvia moment." Gajeel scratched his head.

"Woohoo! Go gruvia, my OTP!" The queen of ships cheered. Everyone laughed along with Juvia.

"Happy Birthday Juvia!" Gray was confused at what was going on outside. When he saw everyone his face turned red.

"Y-you guys were watching us?" He stuttered. Asuka made kissy faces at Gray and Juvia.

"I want you to kiss Juvia again!" Asuka giggled. Gray and Juvia looked at each other flustered.

"Uh um..." Gray felt embarrassed. But Juvia wasn't. She pecked Gray's cheek and Mira and Erza fainted from fangirling.

* * *

Annddd I don't really know what to write after this. I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. Anyways bye!


End file.
